


Her Big Day

by MelancholyMemories



Series: Made For You [1]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMemories/pseuds/MelancholyMemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Buttercup can't deicide what she's more shocked about, the fact that she's getting married or the fact that everyone thinks it's okay for her not to. A very long One-shot. Mainly Greens with some Reds and Blues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Big Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is super long so God bless those of you who make it through this Monster. Part of my ongoing Made For You series.

She shouldn’t be here

“What do you think? I really like this one, but I’m not so sure about the A-line skirt.”

“I like this long dress with the godet pleat!”

She really shouldn’t be here.

“It might work, but this color just makes it look so unflattering.”

“What? Not a fan of eggplant?”

“It comes in many different color, miss.”

She really, really shouldn’t be here...

“I still don’t know. What do you think, Buttercup?”

Said girl turned to look at her red headed sister. Her face morphed into an expression that screamed ‘I couldn't honestly care less’. With great force, words finally left her mouth, “I dunno. It looks fine I guess.”

“You guess?”

“You know I don’t know shit about this kind of stuff.”

The store clerk blanched. Buttercup wasn’t sure if it was at her language or ineptitude. Her older sister just sighed.

“We know, Buttercup, but we’d like your opinion. It is for you after all...”

“Actually it’s for us,” Bubbles corrected. “The dresses at least, but yeah, Buttercup, it’s your wedding day, so you should decide.”

A long groan escaped from from Buttercup. She didn’t know her sisters were going to be like this. In fact, knowing them, she had thought it would be the complete opposite. She was hoping that they would take the reigns on this whole thing. But nooooooo! They wanted her opinion. Well, her honest opinion was that she didn't care what either one of them wore -sweatpants, T-shirt, the works. In fact, they could both be naked for all she cared. Hell, she’d like that a lot more than having to go through this torture!

“Buttercup?” Bubbles asked expectantly.

“I dunno, okay? This is stupid!”

Blossom sighed another heavy sigh, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. “Let’s start simple, okay? Long skirts or short skirts?”

Buttercup thought for a moment and shrugged.

“Really, Buttercup?”

“Blossom, you know I don’t care.”

“Okay, okay, let’s do this then,” Bubbles interrupted, “What color?”

“Black.”

The clerk shivered, “That’s an unusual choice, miss...”

“We’re not wearing black.”

“Why not?”

“It’s bad luck, Buttercup.”

“Says who?”

Before Blossom could deign her with an answer, Bubbles piped in, “Black accents would be nice. But I agree, no black.”

“Then fuck! I don’t know!” 

“Miss, if you could please keep it down. You’re disturbing some of the other customers.”

She glowered at the store clerk, mumbling obscenities under her breath. Although the clerk could not hear her, the grumblings did not go unnoticed by her sisters. They did have super hearing after all. 

“Could you give us a minute?” Bubbles asked sweetly of the clerk.

He looked at her surprised before nodding sharply and walking off to hopefully get paired with another client.

“Why are you acting this way?” Blossom whispered.

“Whadda ya mean?”

Bubbles put an hand on her sisters shoulder to placate her. “She means, you’re a little grumpier than usual today, Buttercup.” 

“Am not! This is how I always am. You lived with me for how many years? You oughta know this by now.”

Bubbles shook her head, pigtails bouncing. She moved her hand and rubbed soothing circles on Buttercup’s back, “But this is a big day for you, Buttercup. We thought you’d be...”

“Be what?”

“More well behaved,” Blossom finished for her. “Or at least a tad more cooperative.”

“I’m here, okay? What more do you want from me!?” Buttercup cried out earning a look from more than a few of the store’s clientele. 

“Buttercup,” Blossom whispered dangerously, trying to lower her sister volume. “You need to stop causing a scene.”

“This is ridiculous,” Buttercup whispered back angrily.

“Goodness, Buttercup! Why are you acting like this?” Blossom’s eyes narrowed dangerously, “I mean, do you even want to get married?”

Bubbles' eyes went back and forth from sister to sister before settling on Buttercup’s face. Her expression, once snarling and belligerent, had changed on a dime, into something more akin to shock. Wide eyed, yet pensive, she bit her lip before she blurted. “Yes! No... Ugh, I dunno!”

“You don’t know?” Bubbles asked quietly.

“I mean I do know. It’s just-” she let out a frustrated noise as she swept her fingers through her hair. “It’s just so much fuckin’ work y’know? I mean I want to get married, I do. I just wish all this bullshit didn’t come with it.”

Bubbles tilted her head to the side innocently, “You mean picking out bridesmaids dresses?”

“All of it! This whole planning nonsense! It’s driving me nuts!”

“Then why didn’t you two elope?”

Buttercup’s eyes went wide at the suggestion. Had Blossom, rigidly moral, prim and proper, Blossom really just asked her such a thing? She thought for a moment it was a joke, but Blossom’s eyes held a tone of seriousness that shook Buttercup to her core.

Buttercup gulped and hung her head a bit guiltily. “We thought about it.”

Blossom’s voice softened, prying “But?”

“But we knew you guys wouldn’t like it.”

Oh yes, Buttercup and Butch had entertained the thought of eloping more than once. Ever since they’d gotten engaged they’d always tossed the idea around, but they knew, they knew that her sisters, the professor, heck, the entire town even, wouldn’t have liked it if they’d gone off and eloped. The town didn’t matter to Buttercup, but her sisters did, her father did, and that’s the whole reason she’d even agreed to getting married in the first place. 

She’d remembered when Butch had proposed to her. It had taken her totally off guard. They’d been just sort of loafing around that day, not doing a whole lot of anything but lying on the couch, eating, playing video games, and making out on occasion. They’d just settled down to watch some old crappy horror film from the eighties. Her head was on the arm rest of the couch, her body stretched out across the length of it. Her legs resting on top of his. He was sitting on the other end, his hand lazily resting on her knee, the other draped across the other arm rest. Both of them stared mindlessly at the TV, watching a woman get decapitated by a zombie-like creature as blood spilled everywhere.

He didn’t even look at her, his face glued to the action on the screen as he casually said, “Yo, Butters-”

“What, Butch?”

“I been thinking lately.”

“That’s a first.”

“Fuck you too, bitch.”

She scoffed, “What were you thinking about?”

“Us.”

“The hell is that supposed to mean?”

“It means I been thinking about us, and y’know… our relationship.”

Her eyes finally moved from the TV to look at him. His eyes were still on the screen. She shifted a bit. “What about it?”

“I been thinking that maybe we should, y’know...”

“What?”

His eyes finally turned to her. It was the most serious expression she’d ever seen on him. She didn’t like it.

“Are you breaking up with me?”

“What!? No! Fuck no! God, Buttercup! Jesus.”

“Well if you aren’t breaking up with me then what the fuck are you talking about?”

“The complete opposite actually.”

“You aren’t making any damn sense.”

“God, Butters, are you that dense?”

“Apparently, asshole! Spit it out!”

“I’m asking you to marry me!”

It was silent. Nothing but pure, unwavering silence between the two of them. Other than the faint sound of screaming from the movie, a pen could have dropped between them and it would have resounded in the room like cannon fire. 

Buttercup stared at him, her jade eyes searching for any trace or hint of this being a sick, sardonic joke, but he stared right back with her with an intensity and ferocity she’d never seen. She never knew him to be this earnest, but she had to check anyway.

“You’re shitting me right?”

“Does it look like I’m shitting you?”

Her lips suddenly felt dry. She ran her tongue against the cracked surface before she could answer him. “No.”

“Then how about it?”

She gulped, “Why?”

“Whadda ya mean why?”

“It’s us, Butch!”

“What’s that mean?”

“It means that it’s us. Y’know, Butch and Buttercup. We’re, I dunno… we’re us! People like us don’t get married.”

“People like us? The fuck you talking about woman? Our siblings got married! You should know, you were at both of the weddings.”

“That’s not what I mean when I said “like us”. I meant people with our personalities. We’re just not the marrying kind, and when people like- with our personalities- get married, they elope or some shit. Most of ‘em don’t last either. Y’know? We’re so explosive, so violent, so... everything! They just don’t make it.”

“You sayin’ you think we won’t make it?”

“Of course not. I’m just- fuck! I don’t know what I’m saying!”

“We don’t have to get married if you don’t want to, Buttercup, I was just suggesting it.”

“I know. I know...” Her eyes drifted away from his. Her hair falling in front of her face. She pulled her legs away from him and curled into herself.

But it wasn’t enough to hide it from him, “But you want to. Don’t you?”

She didn’t look at him. She wet her lips again. They were so goddamn dry.

He crept up to her, resting his chin on her knees. His breath tickled her face and moved her bangs as he spoke. "I know you want to,” he let a hand travel down her thigh, “C’mon, Butts. I know I’m not a romantic guy. In fact, I’ll probably be a really shitty husband. You’ll probably give me a beating every damn day, but you gotta admit it would just feel right, you know? Gettin married.” He traced the back of his finger along the top of her foot. “Cuz we’re made for each other.” He laughed a short, ugly, laugh, “We’re literally made for one another. So whadda ’ya say?”

Her head slowly titled to look up at him. Her mind concentrating on the way his finger traced her foot lazily. It was weirdly intimate, and she liked it. She’d never admit it to him though, but he wasn't wrong, it did feel right.

“Why didn’t you ask me to elope?”

He smirked and shrugged. “Knew you wouldn’t wanna go that route.”

“Why not?”

“I mean I know you would do it, but you won’t. Your dad and your sisters wouldn’t like it, and as much as you like me, babe, you love and care what they think a lot more.”

“That’s not true.”

He snorted with a grin before sloppily kissing her forehead. “You’re a terrible liar, Buttercup.”

“I’m not lying. I care a lot about what you think.”

He smirked. “But...”

Buttercup let out a long sigh. “But I suppose you are right. I do want to see the Professor and my sisters happy about this whole… thing.”

“Is that a yes?”

She looked at his cheeky grin. Her eyes staring directly into his as she said with all the seriousness she could muster, “I dunno.”

“Oh, and why not?”

“Aren’t you supposed to get down on one knee with a ring and all that bullshit? I mean if you were planning to go traditional with the rest of it-”

“Fuck you, bitch!” he pushed off her slightly, sitting back on his knees. “I didn’t do it because I knew you wouldn’t like all that shit!”

She threw him a shit eating grin. "Oh, I wouldn’t would I?”

“Hell no! I would’ve gone through a bunch of trouble only to have you throw the ring in my face and call me a pussy or some shit.”

“You don’t know that. I might of liked it. A nice chunk of change sitting on my finger”

“As if! I would’ve gotten you one of those crappy rings out of the quarter machine.”

She punched him. “Oh, so I’m worth a quarter to you is that it?”

“You don’t fuckin’ wear jewelry! Don’t pretend like you even want a ring!”

“Still! A fucking quarter? That’s how much you’re willing to spend on your future wife?”

His face burst into a smile, “Is that a yes then?”

“I hate you!”

“Love you too, babe.”

“Now you’re all mushy and crap? What’s with you today?” Buttercup tried to stay serious, but she suddenly burst into a fit of laughter.

“What?”

“I don’t know,” she said between each peel of laughter. “Just this whole situation.”

“Never thought it would happen like this, huh?”

“Not at all, actually.”

“Life’s full of surprises.”

“I guess so.”

It was quiet again for a minute when her laughter finally subsided fully. They just sort of stared at one another in quiet contemplation. He finally came towards her again, crawling over her. Her legs slunk down, in between his, as she laid fully on the couch. He was over her now, lazily supporting himself, with his hands on either side of her head. They stared again for a minute before she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“You never did give me an actual answer,” he stated plainly before lowering himself to lay fully on top of her. His arms wrapped around her waist and he buried his face in her hair. “So?”

“So?”

“Yes or no?”

He listened to her breathing slowly, in and out. One of her hands moved down his back until it reached the tip of his spine. She gripped him a little harder, pulling him into her more. She buried her face in his neck and uttered a simple, “Yeah. Okay.”

His response was a quiet chuckle, that sent pleasant vibrations through her. She felt him lightly kiss the top of her head, before letting his chin rest there once more. She felt him shift as he changed their positions swiftly, so that she lay on top of him. She looked at him, noticing his eyes had already trailed back to their movie that had long been forgotten.

“Aw shit, we missed the really good stuff.”

“Did we?” she inquired looking to the screen. The female protagonist was mentioning the gruesome deaths of some her friends, and Buttercup realized they had indeed missed a good bit. “Wanna rewind it?”

“Nah.”

“No?” she looked down at him curiously. His face mischievous as he looked back at her. “I take it you have something better in mind?”

“That I do, fiancé,” he said the word with such ease and pride that she shuddered a bit. “That I do.”

With that he pulled her into a long kiss that soon quickened into much more.  
___

They’d mentioned it again since that night- eloping. Yet never had they gone through with it. Butch always constantly reminding her of her family and how she’d feel guilty, and her scuffing her feet and mumbling that he was right, but right now, staring at both of her sister’s eyes and being in this perfume ridden store surrounded by frills and lace, she really wished she’d swallowed her sense to do what was right by them. It would have been so much nicer, so much easier, to have just gone to Vegas to get married by a crappy Elvis impersonator in her sweats with a shit load of booze in her system.

This- this was just not her thing… picking out dresses, and invitations, and flowers. All of it was just so unlike her. Yet she loved her sisters and the professor too damn much to give them anything less. No matter how much she hated it.

“Buttercup,” Bubbles cooed, wrapping her arms around her sister. "You don’t have to do this just because of us.”

“Agreed,” Blossom said, taking Buttercup’s hand in her own. “We'll love you just the same.” 

“I know,” she sighed looking between them both, “but I also know that this would make you guys happier than me just going up in front of the justice of the peace or something.”

“While the idea is more unsavory,” Blossom agreed with a small wince, “if it’s what you want then it's what you should do.” 

Buttercup cast her glance at Bubbles who nodded her ascent as well, her baby blues twinkling.

The thought of eloping entered her mind again, but something else tugged at her…

“No,” Buttercup said firmly, “No. I’ve come too damn far to back out now. We’ve already got the venue and the invitations and all that. It would be silly to give all that up because I’m mildly uncomfortable.” 

“Are you sure?” her sister’s asked in unison.

Buttercup took a glance around her. She took in the dazzling white store with it’s flowery dresses, the brides-to-be gushing over materials and fabrics, the strict store clerks all in black measuring and fussing over details, and thought to herself “You’re Buttercup the toughest of the Powerpuff Girls, if you can’t handle this, then who the hell can?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m sure, but I have a condition!”

Her sisters, both a little wide eyed, looked to each other and then back at Buttercup. 

Bubbles was the one to speak up, “Name it!”

“I’m really terrible with stuff like this,” she picked at the material of a dress near her. Picking up the light fabric and tossing the flowing material into the air to make a point. “You two know way more about patterns and material and pleats and shit than me. So, I’m asking you both a favor, as your sister. I know you think you want my opinion, but you don’t. So please, just pick something. In fact for the rest of this process when I ask you two for help please just pick what you two know is best. Because I honestly could care less...”

“Couldn’t care less,” Blossom corrected. “Could care less implies...”

“Whatever! I honestly couldn’t care less about this stuff and you guys know more about it anyway. So please,” she let out a long breath and looked at them, “take the reigns from me.”

Bubbles clutched her sisters arm so tightly that Buttercup was sure her circulation was cutting off. “Are you sure?”

“I think I may come to regret it, but yeah, I’m sure. Can you, let go?”

“Oh my gosh! Wee!” Bubbles squealed throwing her arms up in pure joy. 

Patrons of the store once again turned to shoot dirty looks at the three of them. Blossom cleared her throat to ease the tension and reassured her sister, “I think that’s a great decision.” She then turned to her youngest sibling, “Bubbles, you heard her. We have a mission. First step- bridesmaid dresses.”

Bubbles turned to her leader and gave a mock salute, “Sir, yes, sir.”

“And then step two- we find Buttercup’s dress.”

The green eyed sister, who had become more occupied with unraveling the thread of the dress nearest her, reacted harshly at the sound her name. She reacted even more so at the fact that it was paired with another really offending word in that sentence. “We’re finding me a what?”

__

“I’m not putting that thing on.”

“It’s a dress, not a thing.”

“You’re not putting that on me.”

“Buttercup, please, you wore a dress everyday when we were little.”

“We were fucking six!”

“Buttercup, please control your language in here, and six or not, it makes no difference, the fact was that you wore one once.”

Bubbles returned with four more long white dresses in tow, hanging them on the rack they had commandeered right outside the dressing room. “She also wore one when she went to homecoming with Mitch sophomore year.”

“Don’t remind me of that. It was fucking torture.”

Bubbles flattened out the wrinkles on one of the dresses, “The dress or going with Mitch?”

“Both!”

Blossoms brow furrowed. “I thought you had a crush on him back then?”

“Can we not talk about this please?”

“Sure,” Bubbles smiled sweetly, “if you try the dress on.”

“I’m not trying the dress on.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s a dress.”

“What will you wear down the aisle then?”

“I dunno. A trash bag for all I care.”

“Wouldn’t that still fit like a dress?”

“Then I’ll be naked!”

“Buttercup, please!

“I’m serious, I’d rather walk down the aisle naked then wear one of those,” she pointed to the offending material, “to my wedding.”

Bubbles giggled picturing the sight to herself. “I’m sure Butch wouldn’t mind that at all.”

“Buttercup,” her pink eyed leader pleaded, “you said you wanted Bubbles and I to take the reigns on this didn’t you?”

“Yeah but-”

“No “buts” Buttercup. You said you wanted us to take the reigns and that’s what we are doing. You said that we know better about this kind of thing and we do. Now look, we've picked out five dresses for you...”

“FIVE!?”

Blossom ignored her, continuing. “And we’d like you to try them on. If,” she paused for a second, pink eyes clashing violently with green, as she emphasized, “and only if, you don’t like any of them, Bubbles and I will consent to letting you wear something else.”

“They’re dresses. You know I’m not going to like them, Blossom.”

“Then you have nothing to worry about,” Blossom retorted smartly.

Bubbles laugh tickled her sister’s hearing as she said, “We have a feeling you might be wrong though.”

Buttercup’s eyes narrowed, “How do you know I won’t lie?”

Blossom’s face broke into a gradual, comforting smile. “We’re your sisters, Buttercup. You can’t hide anything from us.”

___  
She agreed,albeit very begrudgingly, and put the first dress on, but did so with much struggle. Eventually both of her sisters had to come into the dressing room to help her, and to make sure the dress didn’t rip. Buttercup finally stepped out to look in the full length mirror. Her face set into an instant grimace and her arms crossed over her chest.

“No.”

“I think it’s cute,” Bubbles gushed. “It’d be even cuter if you smiled.”

“I look like a damn pastry! And I don’t like the fact that it’s strapless.” 

The dress, while simple enough, had a huge, billowing skirt with several tiered layers. Much too “poofy” for Buttercup. The top was modest, but as Buttercup had said, it was a strapless laying straight across, and she, so used to wearing tank tops and T-shirts, was not used to having her shoulders be so exposed. The merits though, she must admit, was that there was no heavy beading, or gaudiness to it. Just small woven patterns in the stitching, around the bodice, and on the hems of some of the layers. 

“What about the design?” Blossom insisted. 

“Design’s fine, but this” she lifted her skirts up in an unladylike manner, “is too much. Plus it needs straps.”

“Gown number two then,” Blossom directed at Bubbles more so than Buttercup.

Bubbles nodded, “Gown two.”

The next gown went on a little bit smoother, as it didn’t have as many layers. However, Buttercup still needed a bit of assistance due to the fact that when she began to step out of the dressing room she stumbled a bit.

Bubbles caught sight of her faltering, “What’s wrong Buttercup?” 

“Oh uh uh,” she said.

“What is it?”

“The skirt of this thing, my legs feel like their squished. I can barely walk.”

Blossom explained, “It’s a mermaid skirt, Buttercup. It’s how it’s designed.”

“I don’t like it. I can’t walk well. Next!”

“But you haven’t even looked at it,” Bubbles insisted.

“I can’t even walk to the mirror, Bubbles! How am I gonna look at it?”

Her sisters finally conceded and let her try on the next one. She put it on easily but felt strange when she felt a breeze pass through her legs.

“What the?”

She went out to the mirror to see that her sister’s had put her in what would be described as a more… modern dress. She made a face.

“It’s called an asymmetrical cut, “ Blossom told her.

“We figured you might like it because it’s easy to walk in and it breathes a little better, “ Bubbles said pulling out the train to get the full effect.

“It looks like a mullet.” Buttercup responded shortly. “I also don’t like this,” she pointed to a gaudy silver and white beaded belt that went around her middle. “It’s too much.”

“It’s just a little accent,” Bubbles commented as Buttercup grimaced.

“I told you she wouldn’t like it,” came Blossom’s reply.

Bubbles just shrugged and looked cutely at her green eyed sister. “Next one then?”

Buttercup grunted.

She came out of the dressing room a short while later. It was a simple white V necked dress with an accordion skirt. She stood in front of the mirror again. Both of her sisters waiting with anticipation.

“Well?”

“It’s okay.”

“Okay?”

“I mean, it’s fine, yeah but it doesn’t look like a wedding dress. It kinda looks like I’m going to prom.”

“I said that,” Bubbles insisted, “but Blossom said to get it just in case.”

“I did,” Blossom admitted, “but I must agree it’s a little too informal for your wedding. Plus it doesn’t have that “wow” factor.”

Bubbles nodded sadly. “Well, we do have one more.”

“Thank God,” Buttercup mumbled under her breath.

“Go on and get it over with,” Blossom ushered her sister back into the dressing room once more. As she shut the door she called, “Let us know if you need any help.”

Buttercup moaned to herself. She didn’t know why they thought they’d be able to find her something. 

Her hair was itching the nape of her neck, so she took the short strands and put them up into what her younger sister had so lovingly deemed “the puppy dog tail” since it was nowhere near the length of what a regular pony tail should be. She then blindly and mechanically pulled her current dress from her body and slipped the other one out of its bag and onto her frame. She let out a long breath before walking out to her sisters once more.

“Just so both of you know, don’t get any funny ideas.” She swung the door open a little too hard and it teetered on it’s hinge. She stepped out boldly in front of them. “This might be the last dress but I...what? What’s that look?”

Both her sisters expressions had changed the minute she had walked out. The exasperated looks turned into amazement. Bubbles had become a bit slack jawed while Blossom’s eyes had widened in pleasant surprise. Both seemed to be holding in a breath.

“What? It it that horrible.” Neither girl responded. “I knew it! I’m taking it right off!”

“NO!” her sisters nearly jumped on her. Clawing and clamoring over to stop her from going back into the dressing room.

Blossom quickly regained her composure and cleared the phlegm from her throat. “Perhaps you should take a look, Buttercup.”

Said green eyed girl looked to her younger sister whose face was now lit up with pure glee. Bubbles nodded relentlessly and Buttercup somehow allowed for her to take her arm to which Bubbles all but shoved her in front of the mirror. Still unsure, she looked at sister’s again. Their expressions were anxious but happy and it intrigued her all the more until she finally decided to look in the mirror.

Her huge eyes couldn’t get any wider. She tried to swallow but couldn’t. There she stood in what Bubbles would later explain to her was a simple yet sophisticated V necked A line dress. It was sleeveless, with no beading, no ruffles, in an ivory color. 

“Well?” Bubbles prodded.

Blossom spoke up, “We really like it, Buttercup. In fact, we think it’s very becoming on you.”

“You look like a beautiful angel!” Bubbles chirped with glee.

“But the decision is entirely up to you. If you don’t want to wear it. You don’t have to.”

Buttercup barely heard them. She just, sort of, stared at herself. Her entire life she’d always been “that” girl. The total opposite of what a girl should be. She put next to no effort into her appearance, she liked sports, she enjoyed being dirty and sweaty and smelly and using “un lady like” mannerisms and language. She’d kept her hair short because it was less feminine and she hardly ever went out in any sort of makeup or jewelry, much less a dress. Hell in their super powered trio her title was the toughest fighter. Her whole life she’d sought to be this sort of anti-girl, and right here, right now, she felt it being shattered to bits. Because as much as she swore she’d hate it, as much as she would normally whine and protest, Buttercup felt...pretty, and dare she admit it, she kind of liked it.

“Buttercup?”

“I guess I’m wearing a dress to my wedding after all.”

The squeal Bubbles let out was shrill enough to break every last window in the shop, and sadly she hadn’t even done a supersonic scream.

___

“It’s here! I can’t believe it’s finally here!”

“Bubbles, ouch! That hurts!” Buttercup hissed as her sister excitedly yanked the comb through her hair. “Why did I agree to let you do my hair instead of Blossom?”

Blossom gave her sister a teasing grin. “I’m curious of that myself. I’m surprised you aren’t a little more afraid of having a bald spot, considering the last time the two of you did my hair.” 

Bubbles swatted at her older sister. “Oh boo. We were what, six? I wouldn’t expect any six year old to give a decent hair cut. Besides there are no scissors involved today.”

“Just an entire container of bobby pins that are poking into my scalp. Ouch!” Buttercup thwacked her sisters hand just as she put another one of the dreaded little objects into her coif.

“Girls, smile!” An enormous flash suddenly illuminated the room, temporarily rendering everyone without sight. Even with super powered eyes the three girls had to blink the bright dots out of their eyes.

“Professor!” Buttercup wailed. “Enough with the pictures already! We’re all gonna go blind.”

“Now, now, Buttercup,” he tsked shaking the camera at her, “it’s not everyday I get to see my little girl walk down the aisle.”

“Uh, you’ve seen it twice already,” Buttercup reminded him.

“Yes,” Blossom amended, “but remember, none of us thought you would ever get married.”

“Plus she’s in a dress!” Bubbles added.

Blossom nodded at her younger sisters affirming her point. “So this whole day is a pretty big deal.” She paused before adding, “No offense.”

Before Buttercup could retort, her father piped in, “Besides, Buttercup, just because your sisters’ have already got married doesn’t mean I wouldn’t want to document your special day just the same.” He smiled warmly, like only the professor ever could, as he looked at her fondly. “It seems only yesterday that I had just created you girls in the lab and now...”

“Professor!” Buttercup’s voice threatened, “Please don’t get all mushy.”

“I’m sorry.” The old man shook his head, his black hair now tinged with grey, staying immobile as he did so. “It’s just that I- I love your girls so much.” Tears dotted his eyes. His youngest handed him a tissue from the dresser before wrapping her arms around him and planting a kiss on his cheek. 

“We love you too, Professor.”

He smiled warmly at her and hugged her closer.

“And we’ll always be your little girls,” Blossom chimed in while snuggling into his other side.

“I know.” He rested his chin on the head of his eldest ruffling her ever present bow. She didn’t mind much. He sighed, “But really, it seems like just the other day you were playing tag around the house, or trying to hide a whale in your window, or when you made me play Bubbles that day when it was raining outside, ooh or...”

“Oh, Professor! You’re so silly!” Bubbles giggled letting go of him. “No time to reminisce now. I’m going to go to the store and get some of the good hairspray. I forgot to bring some with me.”

Blossom broke away as well. “I’m going to steam my dress, downstairs. Would you like me to do yours too, Bubbles?”

“I would love that! So much to do, so little time.” She looked at the clock hanging on their old bedroom wall before exclaiming, “Oh Buttercup! It’s just over an hour away! Aren’t you excited!?”

“Thrilled,” she said sounding a little less than enthusiastic, but neither sister heard as they were already out the door and off to do their last minute tasks.

The professor sighed straightening out his dress shirt. “How do I look?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” She gestured to her new updo and makeup in the mirror.

“I think you look lovely, but how about you ask me again once you get your dress on?” he winked.

She smiled that genuine smile that was only meant for her father.

“Professor?”

“Yes, Buttercup?”

She didn’t say anything but rather wordlessly rose. No matter how she’d grown, he was still taller than she was. She gulped back any pride she had and very gently wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his comforting shoulder. Although she couldn’t see it, the smile her father had could have lit up all of Townsville. He practically melted as he put his arms around her and closed his eyes happily. They stood in their embrace for some time before she finally spoke up, in that raspy little voice he had always loved so much.

“I love you, Dad.”

“I love you more, Buttercup.”

__

There were so many voices behind the door. She could hear them all anxiously waiting for her. 

“I can’t do this.”

“You can,” Blossom assured her.

“No,” she argued automatically, “I can’t.”

“It’s very natural for all brides to get cold feet before their wedding,” Blossom stated as though quoting a textbook.

“Did you?” She challenged her sister.

“Of course.” Blossom made it sound so natural that her fears were almost assuaged. Almost.

“Bubbles?”

Bubbles smiled so sweetly Buttercup thought she might give her a cavity. “Yes, a little.”

Buttercup was still not fully convinced. She bit her lip in frustration.

“Don’t bite your lips, the lipstick will come off.” Bubbles instantly grabbed the tube and started reapplying it to her sister’s face. “There! Oh, but it would look even prettier with a smile.”

Buttercup did not appease her. She couldn’t. There was too much running through her head right now. Her stomach was in knots and she would vomit the entire contents if only she could, but she’d been too nervous to eat anything that day. And now, hearing so many people on the other side of that door, wanting things from her, expecting so much from her...she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t go out there and disappoint them. And then there was that other nagging feeling-

“It’s not too late.” Blossom’s voice awoke her from her reverie.

“Huh?”

“To change your mind.” Blossom told her. “It isn’t too late for you to say no to all this.”

Buttercup felt her jaw drop. It was so uncharacteristically like her sister. She found her strength to speak suddenly, “Wha- what?”

“I said it’s not too late for you to leave,” she repeated earnestly.

“I know, I heard you, it’s just... I never thought I’d hear that statement coming out of your mouth.”

Her older sister smiled and cupped her face in her hands, “Buttercup. I may be hard on you, but I do love you.”

“I know.”

“And I want what’s best for you.”

“I know.”

“Then why the shock?”

“I just,” Buttercup wrung her hands in her lap, “I just thought you would despise the idea of me not getting married. Especially now, especially after I put you through all this trouble. Both of you!” She looked at Bubbles earnestly who gave her a small smile of encouragement. “I just wanted to be a good sister.”

“Buttercup, we know you. Just because Bubbles and I felt the need to get married doesn't mean that you should feel that same need. We know you agreed to this to please us and the Professor. You practically said it yourself.”

“To be honest, we were even counting on this happening,” Bubbles added.

“You were?”

“Buttercup,” Blossom began, looking her sister dead in the eye, “Please. If this isn’t what you want, don’t go through with it. Not for us. You need to do what makes you happy. Regardless of what we think.”

Bubbles kneeled down, making sure not to crinkle her dress as she placed a hand on her sister’s shoulder and calmly agreed. “We’re your sisters and we love you unconditionally. No matter what you decide to do.” 

A sharp knock on the door interrupted their moment. “Five minutes girls,” the Professor’s voice sounded.

“Well?” Blossom goaded, “What’ll it be Buttercup?”

“I...” she began fiddling with her dress like crazy. Her finger clenching and unclenching the fabric, gulping despite the dryness in her throat. “Can I ask you both a question?”

“Anything!” Bubbles insisted, resting her other hand on her sisters knee.

“Do you ever regret it?” Buttercup asked them. “Getting married?”

“Do I regret getting married?” Blossom inquired, making sure she understood the question.

“Yes. I mean, no.” Buttercup shook her head and finally let her true question be heard, “Do you regret getting married to- to who you are married to?”

“You mean a Rowdyruff Boy?” Bubbles finished for her.

“Yes.”

It shocked her when Blossom was the first to speak. “No.”

“No?”

The eldest Powerpuff Girl raised her chin. Her eyes shifting to the side as she thought about how to answer with more clarity. Her dignified tone though, rang loud and clear to Buttercup as she finally decided upon how to answer.

“He can be infuriating and egotistical at times. We argue often and our morals aren’t always on the same page. However,” she paused and a twinge of an unidentifiable emotion passed through her eyes as she said, “I love him, and I know that he loves me. And however cliche it may sound, Brick and I were made for one another. Despite the differences, despite his past, despite our past, he makes me happy. So, no. I don’t regret it.”

Blossom turned to Bubbles who gave a wide grin as she too replied in the negative to not regretting being married to a former enemy.

“Why?” Buttercup asked again.

Bubbles shrugged, “Because I love him. Boomie may be bad, but he’s good to me.” She giggled at her observation. “He understands me like no one else does. We are totally in sync and when I’m with him the world seems right. Like Blossom said, it’s definitely not perfect, but I never expected that.” She looked almost determined as she explained, “I never wanted it to be perfect. I just wanted someone to love and appreciate me the way I am. I found that in Boomer. So no, I don’t regret being married to a Rowdyruff boy. Though...” her tone changed suddenly and Buttercup twitched as she heard her sister say, “I’m confused as to why it bothers you so much. I thought for sure, Blossom would have the hardest time dealing with it out of all of us.”

“It doesn‘t bother me,” Buttercup cried immediately. “Not that he’s a Rowdyruff at least!”

“Then why ask the question?”

“Well,” Buttercup admitted shyly, “because if you two regretted your decision. I didn’t want to upset you by doing this. I didn’t want you to think ill of me.”

“Really? Oh Buttercup! Can you please be selfish for once?!” Bubbles cried

“And you think I’m out of character?” Blossom laughed. “Buttercup, aside from being a superhero, I’ve never seen you so considerate of other people’s thoughts and feelings in your life.”

“She’s right. I mean you’re Buttercup. You kick ass and take names. You take down guys with your bare hands all the time. You wear T-shirts and sneakers to formal parties. Heck you’ve cursed in front of teachers and public officials. You are not supposed to care what other people think of you. Now you’re getting married, in a dress and makeup no less, and you’re doing it because you are afraid your family will think badly of you if you don’t. Who are you and what have you done with my sister?!”

Buttercup honestly didn’t know. It was true, normally she was much more uncaring towards the feelings of others. She wasn’t sure why this desire to please was manifesting inside of her now, but it was. Maybe it was the fact that Butch had been the one to start it all. Butch, who didn’t give a shit about anyone or anything besides his own selfish needs, cared enough about it to give her the option of getting married. Since he had loved her enough to cater to her desires, she felt the need to try and cater to everyone else’s. That had to be it.

“I’m still here,” Buttercup said meekly. “This is me. It’s just an untapped part I guess. And before you start, let me finish. I don’t know what’s come over me. I don’t know why I just decided this would be the best option, but it is. Maybe it’s because of you, maybe it’s because of me. I don’t know, but I need you to be honest. Tell me right here and now, tell me this isn’t the right thing to do and I’ll stop. Don’t say stuff like “it’s up to you”. I don’t want any of that. I want your honest opinions on whether or not I’m making a good decision about getting married, about who I’m getting married to, about caring too much. Is this a good decision? Because… because I’m notorious for doing what feels right even though it’s wrong. I want to make sure that this time it feels right because it is right.” 

She saw their faces go blank at the same time. It was enough for her heart to shatter, but then this gleam came into both their eyes as they turned to one another and smiled before they looked at her.

With every bit of gentleness Bubbles chimed, “If you think it’s right, Buttercup, then I’m sure it is.”

Blossom hummed her agreement before cupping her face, “And even if it was wrong you’ve got to go with what you feel. You wouldn’t be Buttercup if you didn’t. Go out there. Be selfish.”

“It’s time girls!” the Professor’s voice cried from behind the door. It was oddly both calm and nervous at the same time.

The green eyed puff stared for a moment before her face broke into a big grin. She stood taller and prouder than she’d felt in a long time.

__

From the moment she finally escaped her dressing room, the wedding became distinctly Buttercup’s. When her younger sister had thrown her arms around her husband and kissed him silly she’d openly gagged and mocked them. Boomer had thrown back a stupid, teasing remark and she punched him. When Brick mouthed his disapproval over the incident, she’d almost hit him too, had Blossom not intervened on both their behalves. She threw a fit at her bouquet, she’d distinctly said no buttercups, and she’d had to control her now sobbing father as he went on and on about how beautiful she looked and how proud he was.

When her bridesmaids and groomsmen had filed out and her song began, the professor finally regained some semblance of composure and she’d been able to get him to walk her down the aisle, his limp trembling and eyes watering the whole way. 

As she made her way through the doors, she openly grimaced at the sight. There were so many people, even though she’d said she wanted a small wedding. She didn’t like so many eyes being so critical of her all at once. But once she saw that most were the smiling faces of friends and family, she’d eased up a little. She sent a smile to the Mayor and Ms Bellum, and nod to Robin and Mike. A couple of her friends had waved politely at her like Elmer and Julie Bean and even Ms Keane. Then there were her idiot friends like Harry Pitts, Pablo, and Mitch who made lewd gestures when she walked past. She sent them a glare before she finally set her sights further down the aisle. 

She felt like she was in a really stupid romance movie. Her skin suddenly felt ablaze while her stomach was doing somersaults. He stood at the end with the stupidest smirk on his face, and she could tell, just from that look, how oddly happy he was. He looked really smart in his tux. She’d half expected him to come in jeans and a hoodie. She was glad he didn’t, one because it was a definite turn on, and two, if she had to be stupidly fancy, so did he. He chuckled at her and she noticed she was staring. She mouthed a “fuck you” to him, to which he mouthed back “after”. She grinned at him, even dressed up he was the same as he’d ever be.

They finally made it down the aisle, and her father handed her off to Butch while she handed her bouquet for Bubbles to hold. Buttercup was shocked as the Professor looked at Butch and in the smallest voice she ever heard him muster he said, “Please take care of her.”

She looked to Butch, and saw the most sincere expression cross his face, and without thinking, he placed a hand on the Professor’s shoulder with a quiet. “I will. Always.” 

The Professor looked pleased enough before kissing Buttercup’s forehead and taking his place in the audience.

The voice of the minister rang over the the crowd, “Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…”

But Buttercup could barely hear him nor did she take notice as Butch began to whisper to her so low she could only pick it up with her super hearing. 

“Can you believe we actually went through with this shit?”

“Honestly? No.”

“There’s still time…”

“What are you scared?”

“Nah, I was more worried about you.”

The minister’s voice interrupted their conversations, “If there is anyone here who believes these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace.”

Buttercup expected half the villains in Townsville to show up. Mojo, Him, Fuzzy, someone… but no one spoke, nor blasted their way in. Well, that was one hurdle over.

“Very well…” the minister continued on as Butch began teasing her again with quiet whispers.

“Sure you don’t wanna run?”

“Positive.”

“Alright… So, a dress, huh?”

“Shuddup.”

“I like it.”

“Yeah, well take it in, because it’s the last time it will ever happen.”

“Oh don’t worry I am…” his eyes dropping to her cleavage.

“Perv.”

He smirked the devilish smirk she loved so much as he said, “Only with you.”

He was quiet after that. But he did often send her looks. With the long winded, romantic sermon it was an “I’m bored, let’s get out of here”, when they exchanged rings it had been an “are you still sure?”, with the vows (which he had added a bit of lewd improvisation to, thus earning him a punch) he had given her a couple of wicked grins throughout but they’d made it with as little shenanigans as possible. Before she knew it Buttercup heard the words-

“I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

He was on her like lightning. Kissing her fervently with a animal-like growl. The crowd cheered with the exception of Boomer who yelled out, “Get a room!” When they broke apart, they stared at each other for a minute, smiling.

“Well, Butts, we fucking did it.”

“That we did, Butch. That we did.”

His smile was something she’d never seen on him. “We’re married, dude. We’re fucking married.”

“Yeah, I guess we are, huh?” She returned the smile with full force. “We’re fucking married.”

__

“I still can’t believe it. I’m in shock! We got married. Married! And no one died. There was no fire, or plague, or evil Monkey robots- nothing!” Butch recounted to the wedding party as they were taking their wedding photos before the reception.

The ridiculous photographer was making them stand in awkward crime fighting poses in an attempt at humor, that made everyone uncomfortable except Bubbles.

“You sound disappointed,” Brick chimed in while crossing his arms instead of doing a fake punching stance as the photographer had requested.

“I kind of think he is,” Buttercup admitted maneuvering her dress so that she could do a fake kick.

“Can you guys believe it? Buttercup and I got married! Who ever thought this day would come?” he remarked incredulously throwing his hands in he air whilst ignoring the photographer’s requests.

Blossom took the time from her own heroic pose to offer a disdainful remark, “Obviously not you.”

“I thought for sure you were going to run out on me, Buttercup, or leave me standing at the altar.”

She sent a real kick at him, “Thanks for the faith in me, asshole!” 

“But you almost did leave him at the altar,” her blonde sister remarked from her silly Kung-Fu stance. 

“Shut up, Bubbles he doesn’t need to know that!” Buttercup wailed.

“I knew it! I knew you thought about leaving me!”

“Oh shove it! It happened. We did it. We got married. Big deal. Get over yourself and pose for this stupid picture, and get it over with so we can get to the reception! I’m starving!”

“That’s what you get for not eating all day,” Blossom mothered.

“Yeah, yeah whatever! Let’s just take this picture already!” 

“Did you not eat because you were nervous?” Butch’s face twisted into shock and glee. “You’re so fucking cute, Buttercup!”

“SHUDDUP! QUIT MOCKING ME AND POSE FOR THE PICTURE, ASSHOLE!”

“Is everyone ready?” The photographer asked of them. “Alrighty, here we go…one, two, three!”

A quick click and a flash later, a collective sigh of relief could be heard.

“Finally,” Buttercup said, putting her foot down from her kicking stance.

Suddenly Boomer’s voice echoed over them, “Wait a minute, I think I blinked.”

Needless to say his unconscious body was dragged to the reception.  
___

Blossom and Bubbles had really outdone themselves with the decorations at the reception venue. The walls were draped with white and green cloth streamers. Each table was perfectly placed and accented. There was DJ blasting music from the speakers while fun lights lit up the dance floor. A three tiered, simple, white cake was under a gazebo lit with bright lights. Most of the guests were already seated at the tables or mingling, sipping on wine and cocktails. It was a little too flowery and frilly for Buttercup’s liking, but she was happy she hadn’t had to make the decisions like whether to go with cream or ecru. Those sorts of things were just better left to her sisters.

Butch let out a low whistle. “This is pretty nice.”

“Thank you,” Bubbles replied sweetly. “Blossom and I put a lot of hard work into it.”

Blossom nodded, but suddenly she noticed Buttercup’s eyes narrow. “Is something wrong, Buttercup?”

Buttercup went over to an empty table pointing out the vase as though it were offending her, “You couldn’t leave my bouquet well enough alone, but then you had to go and put them on all the tables too?” 

“Buttercup, they’re your namesake! Of course we had to include them.” Bubbles let out a small giggle. “Besides, I think they’re beautiful.”

“Are there any dykes here for me? I mean that is my namesake after all…” Butch asked Bubbles, only to get punched by his now-wife a moment later. 

Suddenly, the Mayor wobbled over to the group of superheroes, Ms Bellum in tow behind him. 

“Hello, Powerpuff Girls!”

“Hello, Mayor,” they greeted in unison.

“Hello, Rowdyruff Boys!”

The boys all made gruntled noises in greeting. 

“Buttercup, I wanted to congratulate you on your beautiful ceremony this afternoon! It was really so very nice to see you walk down the aisle.You looked so beautiful.”

“Uh, thanks?” Buttercup awkwardly replied.

She could hear Boomer whispering to his brothers behind her, “Dude, how is this guy still living?”

“Anyways. I just wanted to tell you congratulations and inquire as to what your first dance was going to be.”

Buttercup’s eyed the Mayor distastefully, “My first what?”

“Dance silly!” Bubbles interrupted, tugging her sister to the dance floor. “It’s tradition that the bride and groom have the first dance.”

The green eyed puff grimaced, “I didn’t agree to no dancing.”

“But it’s tradition! You have to!” Bubbles pouted, her lip quivering. “Besides the song is picked and everything!” 

“Oh boy!” The Mayor explained. “Is it “The Way You Look Tonight”? I just love that song. It’s perfect. Don’t you agree Ms Bellum?”

“It was perfect before you started singing it in the office, sir,” came the tart response from the red headed secretary.

“And then you loved it even better didn’t you?” the old man chortled to himself. “Oh I knew it!”

“But I didn’t pick a song!” Buttercup exclaimed. 

“No, I did.” Butch stepped up to her calmly. 

The puff raise a brow, “Really? You?”

“Who else? The song needed to be special for us, so who else should do it?”

Brick scoffed, and replied, “I could probably name a few people.”

Butch raised his arms in defense. “Do none of you trust me?”

The answer came back a resounding, “No.”

He huffed a bit before grabbing Buttercup and pulling her to him. “Too bad, because it’s already decided.” He gave her a wicked grin, “Ready, wife?”

“Fuck. No.”

“Good! Maestro! It’s time for our first dance!”

The DJ, a big guy with a goatee gave Butch a thumbs up as he then announced into his microphone. “Ladies and gentlemen here it is! The moment you’ve been waiting for. It’s time for the bride and groom to have their first dance!”

The crowd erupted into applause, and Buttercup suddenly felt everyone’s attention shift to her.

“I don’t want to dance,” she whispered to Butch, looking out at all the smiling faces.

“Too bad, bitch,” he answered. 

“You’re an asshole.”

“And your husband.”

“Don’t remind me.”

The DJ’s voice boomed again, cutting off their conversation. “And here we go folks. Here’s their first dance as husband and wife.”

Buttercup went to put her arms around Butch for a slow dance but he shook his head no and winked. 

Suddenly a more upbeat tempo came through the speakers and Buttercup identified the song almost immediately.

She mouthed a huge “Fuck You” to Butch who only laughed and twirled her as the voices of The Foundations blasted through the speakers. 

Why do you build me up, buttercup, baby, just to let me down…

“Did he seriously make this their wedding song?” Brick inquired of his wife with distaste.

“It certainly is somewhat unorthodox,” Blossom added equally perturbed.

“Try completely unorthodox,” he countered.

“Yes, but so is wearing a hat during your wedding ceremony,” Blossom lovingly reminded him.

He only scoffed in response.

“Oh I get it!” Boomer cried suddenly, “He picked the song because her name is Buttercup!”

Brick and Blossom exchanged a glance, while Bubbles bit her lip to hide her slight embarrassment. She rubbed her husband’s arm softly, “Yes, sweetie, that’s right.”

The blue eyed ruff smiled sweetly at her. “Well, I think it’s a really good idea!”

Buttercup on the other hand did not think it to be a very good idea. The scowl never left her face as Butch clumsily twirled her while mouthing the lyrics. She would try to break away occasionally, but he’d only grip her tighter. When the song finally ended, she attempted to make one last break, but the DJ cried out, “Let’s give it up one more time for Mr and Mrs Butch Jojo!” to which Butch dipped her and gave her a full mouthed kiss to which a chorus of thunderous applause could be heard.

When they broke apart she glowered at him. “You’re an idiot.”

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot.” He grinned evilly displaying his hand and motioning to the wedding band, “Forever!”

She broke away from him and marched over to her sisters. “Can we be done with adding my name to every part of this ceremony please?”

“Don’t look at us,” Blossom held her hands up in defense. “That one was all Butch.”

Said boy beamed his dastardly smile from behind her. “Cuz I’m a fuckin’ genius.”

“More like a fuckin…”

“Buttercup,” a gentle voice said from right next to her. The green eyed girl then looked to see the smiling face of her Father.

Hoping he had not heard her bawdy language she bit her lip and gave an uneasy smile, “Yes, Professor?” 

“It’s time for the Father/Daughter dance,” he explained lovingly.

“Oh.” She’d forgotten. “I didn’t pick out a song.”

“That’s alright.” He held out his arm to her, “I think we’ll manage.”

She smiled the sweet smile he so rarely got from her, but loved so much. The professor was almost shocked to see her grab onto him with very little reluctance. The two then walked out to the middle of the floor. The DJ playing a much softer song that Buttercup didn’t recognize. She was just thankful it didn’t have her name. Sure she tripped on her dress a couple of times, and the Professor was just as awkward as she was at dancing, but Buttercup would recall that the way her Father had looked at her during that dance was probably one of her favorite parts of the whole evening.  
___

“Cake time! Woo-woo! Let’s cut the cake!” Boomer yelled above the crowd. He brandished his beer bottle whilst whooping and hollering disgruntling a few guests in the process.

“Boomer, sweetie, calm down please,” Bubbles pleaded with her husband as she attempted to tug him away from the crowd.

Brick shook his head lightly, before glancing around to find his wife. He saw her chit chatting with Robin and decided to make a beeline towards her.

“Do you really think it’s a good idea?” He could hear Robin asking his wife. 

Blossom quirked an eyebrow, “You mean letting them cut the cake?”

“No, not that.” Robin’s eyes narrowed a bit, “I mean letting them feed it to each other. It is them and they’re rather…”

“Explosive,” Brick finished for her.

Robin pointed to him nodding, “Exactly. I mean let’s face it the cake is going to wind up everywhere but in their mouths. In fact, we’ll be lucky if there’s any left to eat.”

“I wouldn’t mid watching some cake wrestling,” Mike’s voice piped in from behind the trio. “I mean it might be pretty funny.”

“Funny is not the word I’d use.” Blossom’s eyes darted over to where Butch was now brandishing the cake knife and miming the shower scene from Psycho. 

“Should we intervene?” Brick asked his wife.

“That might be wise,” Blossom agreed. 

But before they could stop the two from cutting the cake the party erupted with a loud- 

“BOOM!”

A giant robotic claw came crashing through the reception hall. The crowd panicked, screaming and running as the large mechanical claw came swooping down and smashed the cake flat on the ground.

“NOOOOO!” Boomer cried sinking to his knees. He clutched his head practically on the verge of tears, “The cake is GONE! FOREVER!”

“Boomer, you idiot! Get ahold of yourself!” Brick cried out to his weeping brother.

The claw, once again, smashed through the roof causing debris to go flying everywhere. Thankfully Blossom and Bubbles were quick to action making sure everyone could get to safety. 

“What’s going on?!” Buttercup screamed out before she heard it…

“MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

“Mojo!” the green eyed puff seethed.

“That’s right!” The big brained primate’s voice cried out. Then, without warning, the two robotic claws reached through the holes in the ceiling and lifted the entire roof from over the wedding party’s heads, revealing a giant Robo JoJo controlled by none other than the maniacal monkey himself- Mojo Jojo.

“The hell you think you’re doing, monkey man?” Butch called out to the villain.

“Why, Butch, is that any way to talk to me? You know, I was quite upset at not having not received an invitation to your wedding. As such, I decided I would drop in. After all, you are my son!”

“You made me a jail toilet, I ain’t got no ties to you! Besides you didn’t crash Brick and Boomer’s weddings!”

“That’s because I tied him up in his lab to make sure he wouldn’t come and do something stupid,” Brick recounted casually.

“And we sent him an invitation to ours,” Boomer admitted. “He just didn’t show up.”

“What the hell? Why didn’t either of you tell me this?”

“It does not matter!” Mojo interrupted, the arms of the robot throwing the venue’s roof away like a discus. “What matters is that I am here now, that I am in this place presently, therefore, my being is currently present in this location…”

“Yeah, yeah we get it already,” Butch yelled back annoyedly. 

“You insolent youth! Prepare to taste my fury, but not before I say hello to my new daughter-inlaw! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” The monkey threw his head back in laughter.

Someone had to restrain the Professor as he yelled that Mojo would have to go through him before he could lay a finger on Buttercup. 

Mojo soon regaled himself after a long bout of laughter, and coming to his senses he realized… “Say- where is, Buttercup?”

“Huh?” Butch looked around, but there was no sign of Buttercup. The guests had all backed up towards the wall. He could see the Professor, the Mayor, Ms Keane, even a couple of their friends, but no sign of Buttercup. And now that he came to think about it…

“Say, Bubbles and Blossom are gone too…” Boomer’s voice finished his train of thought.

It was true, all three Rowdyruff Boys stood facing the monkey, but not one of the girls was among them.

“Impossible!” Mojo shrieked. “Where could they have possibly disappeared to?”

“Try up here you big banana brain!” Buttercup’s voice rang out.

Looking above him he could see three girls in pink, blue, and… white, poised and ready for battle. Minus the odd dresses, it was a sight Mojo was all too familiar with. The crowd cheered below them, happy to see their girls in action.

Mojo angrily waved his fist to the sky, “Cursed Powerpuff Girls prepare to meet your demise!”

His fist crashed angrily into a big red button on the robot’s control panel. The Robo Jojo immediately sprang to life. Three heat seeking rockets emerged from the head like a crown, launching in an instant. 

“Let’s go girls!” Blossom’s commanded. “Split up and divert the rockets away from the town!”

With a whoosh three streaks of pink, blue, and green could be seen shooting across the sky, followed closely by a missile. 

“Should we help?’ Boomer inquired of his own leader. 

Brick’s stoic faced watched the action unfold before him. “We won’t interfere unless they need it. The Robo Jojo is fairly standard for them. They should be able to take care of it in no time.”

Sure enough, Blossom had already derailed her missile, leading it into outer space, where it crashed into a meteor that had been hurtling through towards earth and possibly would have destroyed the planet. Successfully killing two birds with one stone.   
Bubbles followed her soon after, managing to lead her missile to a deserted island where it found an active volcano. The explosion was powerful, but Bubbles made sure to rescue all of the island’s animals, taking them to live on another much more populated island nearby.

But Buttercup seemed set on something else entirely. Her missile followed her in circles while she ducked and darted around town. She seemed on a mission to do something, but no one seemed to be able to figure out what.

“Buttercup looks like she’s having a bit of trouble,” Boomer observed.

“She probably hasn’t figured out how to dispose of it,” Brick said with cool certainty.

“Nah,” Butch’s voice corrected, joining his brother at his side. “She knows, she’s just trying to figure out a proper execution.” 

Boomer titled his head to look at Butch, “What’s she gonna do?”

Butch folded his arms against himself and smirked, “I guess we watch and see.”

Butch was right. Buttercup did have a plan. She was attempting to lure Mojo away from the party to isolate the Robo Jojo and destroy it with the missile. However, it was far more difficult to initiate than she’d thought. She did her best to maneuver without hitting anything, but the long train of her dress was making flying increasingly difficult. Also, Mojo was not moving an inch, instead cackling with glee as he watched the missile chase her around Townsville. She flew close by the destroyed reception hall once more to try and get Mojo’s attention but failed. Instead the wind gusts from the missile nearly knocked all the guests to the ground.

She had to come with another plan. Spotting the boys she called to Butch.

“Butch! C’mere a second!” She screamed as loud as she could, from the air.

“What?” he yelled back!

“COME HERE!” she yelled to him again.

“What did she say?” Butch asked his brothers.

“I think she wants you to go to her,” Brick explained.

“Really, I heard “dumb beer” or maybe it was “cum smear”. Ew, what the hell does that mean?” Boomer made a weird face of disgust at Butch.

“You’re disgusting, bro,” Butch barked to his younger brother.

“Look who’s talking!” The youngest brother pointed a finger accusingly.

“Yeah, dude, but cum smear? What the fuck?”

“BUTCH!” Buttercup’s voice nearly sonic screamed at him.

“Sorry fellas my brand new ball and chain is calling me!”

With that, he took to the sky to join his new wife.

“What’s up, Butter-“

“Don’t even finish that sentence! I need your help!”

“My help, eh?”

“I’m trying to get this rocket to blast the Robo Jojo. But before I do that I need to lead it away from here. I can’t distract Mojo and lead the rocket at the same time. I need you and your brothers’ help.”

“Babe, just cuz we’re married doesn’t mean I’m gonna help you with super hero shit,” he teased.

“Butch! We don’t have time for this! I’m not playing with you.”

“And I’m not playing with you.”

“You’re always playing with me!”

“That’s really kinky.”

“SHUDDUP! Look the faster we get this over the faster we can get back to the reception, and the faster we do that the faster we get to our honeymoon.”

“AKA the faster we get to sex.”

“Do you fucking think with your dick?!”

“You’re the one who said it!”

“I said honeymoon not sex!”

“Buttercup, what the hell do you think people do on their honeymoon?”

“Ugh, whatever! The faster we get this over with the faster we get to sex! Happy? Now, help me distract Mojo!”

“Fine! But on one condition!”

“BUTCH, I WILL KILL YOU! WE DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!”

“I was just going to ask if on our honeymoon we could-“

“We will do whatever the fuck you want! Just help me!”

“Anything?”

“Did I stutter? ANYTHING! Now GO!”

He smirked a smirk she knew she’d regret later, “You got it! By the way babe,” Butch grabbed at the bottom of her dress and ripped it, letting her legs breathe. “It might be a little easier to fly that way.”

With that, he took off and Bubbles and Blossom joined Buttercup taking Butch’s place by her side. 

“You still haven’t destroyed this thing yet?” Blossom asked.

“Working on it!” Buttercup replied.

It was Bubbles who then asked her, “What’s the plan?”

“We get this bad boy to ram right into the robot! But first, we need to get him away from everyone. The boys are distracting the robot now.”

The blue eyed puff spoke again. “Then what should we do?”

“If the boys take care of Mojo, then maybe you guys should take care of the guests.”

“Sounds like a solid plan,” Blossom agreed. “Alright, Bubbles, let’s go!”

Two jets of pink and blue then whooshed away.

Buttercup stole a glance to see the missile still trailing behind her. Hoping that her siblings were commencing with her plan, she began redirecting her path. Making the missile chase her again as she made a wide turn around.

Now facing the action, she could see the boys, literally playing monkey in the middle with their “father”. One boy would zip past as the giant robot attempted to catch them, only to trade places with each other. Meanwhile, her sisters, in brilliant streaks of pink and blue were relocating citizens by carrying them from the reception hall to a more remote city block some distance away from the action. There still looked to be a good deal of people left in the space, so Buttercup had to redirect the missile’s path once more.

Just skimming past boys she heard Brick call out to her, “How much longer?”

“I need just bit more time to let my sisters evacuate the building,” she screamed back.

“Well hurry, it’ll only be a matter of time before he catches on.”

“That’s not entirely up to me,” Buttercup mumbled to herself.

She once again began to loop around after she’d flown a safe distance away. Heading once more into the fray she could see her sisters clearing out the very last of her guests. How many people had come to her damn wedding anyway? And finally, as Bubbles grabbed the Professor, while Blossom took M. Bellum and the Mayor, Buttercup decided it was time to go in with the final assault. 

“I’m coming for you Monkey Man,” the green eyed puff snarled low, biting back her sadistic grin as she charged full speed ahead.

“Move it or lose it!” she shouted to the Rowdyruffs.

Heeding her warning, the three brothers flew off in opposite directions, thoroughly confusing the monkey more. 

“Just where do you think you three will be going?” the monkey shouted in a fit of rage. He then began to fire up several lasers around the collar. Each of the heated beams pointing towards a direction in which a Rowdyruff had taken off. “Prepare to meet you maker! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

“Only if you meet yours first!”

“Huh?” The big brained primate turned to see Buttercup flying at him with great intensity. 

“Have it your way!” he grinned turning the Robo Jojo so that the beams steadied on her. As the lasers powered up, the primate watched as his green eyed foe came nearer. Waiting for her to come closer he got ready to push the button to fire. When she finally grew near enough, he went to slam his fist down to launch at her, but Buttercup had other plans. She suddenly shot up into the sky. And instead of coming face to face with a Powerpuff, Mojo came face to face with his heat seeking missile.  
___

From the now busy street block, a loud boom could be heard. The wedding guests cheered loudly as pillars of smoke rose from the now defeated Robo JoJo. Everyone in Townsville was very excited that there were now two things to celebrate that day. 

The Rowdyruff Boys finally landed themselves in the midst of the merriment after finding Blossom and Bubbles who were hugging in a brief congratulations. 

“We did it!” Bubbles chirped happily.

“And we helped!” Boomer piped in.

“That you did,” Blossom nodded to the brothers fondly.

“First time for everything,” Butch remarked.

“And yet I highly doubt it’s the last,” Blossom quipped back, shooting a teasing look at her husband who only shrugged.

Finally Buttercup landed in front of them all with a sigh. 

“You did it, Buttercup!” Bubbles cheered, throwing her arms around her sister.

“Sure did. Mojo’s in the police’s hands now,” she replied, too relived to try and squirm her way out of her sister’s arms.

“It was brilliant plan,” Blossom commended. “I suppose that’s what he gets for destroying your wedding.”

Like a balloon bursting, Bubbles suddenly came to realize that indeed the wedding had been ruined.

“Oh no! That’s right!” She looked around at everyone on the grungy city block. It was almost as if she were waking from a trance and slowly coming to as she was suddenly seeing that there weren’t any flowers, or cakes, or dancing in sight. Buttercup shuddered a bit seeing how her sister’s heart broke. “It’s just awful! The party is done for. I’m so sorry, Buttercup. What a terrible end to your wedding this must be for you!”

“What?” Buttercup’s eyebrows raised in confusion.

“Your wedding reception was ruined!” Bubbles whined. “It’s all gone. There’s no more party for anyone. No doubt the reception hall is completely destroyed by now. Not to mention your dress!” She tugged at the ripped hem of the dress, glaring at Butch knowing it was his handiwork. “This is so horrible. I’m so sorry, Buttercup!”

“Are you kidding?” Buttercup exclaimed, her face lighting up into a cat like grin. “This was the best wedding ever!”

“Huh?” Her sisters shared a look.

“How do you mean?” Blossom prodded, seeking an explanation.

“I got to kick butt on my wedding day! I just took down Mojo in a wedding dress and I didn’t even break a sweat. I mean come on, I’m the toughest fighter after all. This wedding would have been a total bust had I not gotten to punch something.”

“Babe you’ve punched me like hundred times already today,” Butch pointed out.

“You don’t count! And you know what the fuck I mean,” she said brushing him off.

“You mean, you’re not mad?” Bubbles insisted of her.

“Of course not! In fact…” sneaking a glance at her new husband she proudly made her way over to him. “I’d say it might be one of the most kickass days ever.”

Butch smiled as he threw an arm around her. “Definitely.”

“You two are weird.” Boomer commented shaking his head. “Certainly a match made in heaven.”

“Or hell.” Brick chimed in.

Buttercup only shook her head. “We’re born fighters, stuff like this only makes it better.”

“A sense of danger and a thirst for blood only really livens up the party wouldn’t you say?” Butch teased.

At the looks of horror on her sisters faces, Buttercup punched him soundly. And while she might not agree with the statement fully, Buttercup knew that he was right. Some sense of adrenaline was what made her spirit soar. Why should her wedding be deprived it? 

Thankfully, the day’s celebrations were not totally ruined. The party began to roll on when the DJ got a makeshift tent set up, and the mayor purchased several bottles of beer and pizza on the city credit card. And while many would definitely have pulled the day off as a bust, Buttercup couldn’t help but think what an amazing day she’d had, despite all of her initial hesitations.

As she and Butch lazily danced in a circle she heard him ask, “Better than you thought it’d be, eh?”

“Yeah,” she admitted nonchalantly.

He stroked her back lightly with a smirk. “I gotta admit, I’m still surprised you went through with it. I’m pretty sure everybody else is too.”

“I’m not.”

“No?”

She shook her head. “The whole time I’ve been making excuses for myself. And yeah, sure part of me wanted to make my family happy and all. But you know what I realized…?”

He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

“I realized,” she continued, “that I did it because no one thought I could. Anytime somebody says I can’t do something, it makes me want to do it more. I’m the queen of not being underestimated.” She looked away a bit ashamed, “Isn’t that sick of me? To get married to prove everybody wrong?”

He laughed. “Nah, dude, what’s sick is the fact that the entire fucking town came out thinking you’d chicken out.”

“Not all of them think that way,” she corrected. “C’mon, you don’t think that’s a little selfish?”

“What’re you asking me for? I’m the most selfish person ever.”

“True…”

“Besides,” Butch pulled her into him more. “Does it matter why you married me? Whether it was to make your family happy, or to prove the town wrong, or heck, if it was because you secretly are a pussy and wanted all this shit-“

“You know that’s not the reason!” 

“Whatever! The point is that it doesn’t matter. You said it yourself, you’re making excuses. What’s done is done. Now you’re stuck with my sorry ass for the rest of your life.” 

She rolled her eyes, “Yeah, I didn’t totally think that one through.”

“But you gotta admit,” Butch’s eyes gleamed, “it was kinda nice wasn’t it?”

“Yeah,” she admitted. “Yeah it was.”

Butch spun her around and dipped her, shockingly without her protest, before bringing her flush against him once more.

“By the way, babe,” Butch growled into her ear. “Don’t forget you owe me. A deal’s a deal.”

A lesser woman might have backed down or trembled at the suggestion, but Buttercup just whispered back, “Bring it on.”

And as her husband planted his lips on hers again, she definitely decided today wasn’t so bad after all, and her big day would be one for the books.


End file.
